Armistice
by wanweirdd
Summary: They always say it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for. What happens when someone who is used to getting nothing in life suddenly, quietly, is given everything they've ever dreamed of? Sometimes it's not so complicated. Hiccup/Rapunzel
1. Chapter One

_italics + old __norse__._

* * *

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath through her nose—letting the warm smells of freshly baked foods and crisp fall air fill her lungs. The sounds of violas‚ wooden flutes and hearty laughs sound tracked the wind and caused a curtain buzz to sizzle throughout her. She had to bite her lip to hold in her giggles of glee.

The Kingdom of Corona was covered in leaves and pinecones that wrapped around the cobblestone homes in the bright colors of yellow, orange and red. Paper lanterns brightened the sky as women and children danced about the streets in the middle of the festivities with ribbons in their hands—the men laughing and clapping along with the upbeat music.

When a hand reached out to grab her own‚ the princess found herself immersed in the warm autumn cheer‚ moving with her people and joining their spirit.

"Rapunzel!"

At the call of her name‚ Rapunzel turned to find a head of silky brown hair attempting to push its way through the mass of people. A smile grew over her face when she realized who it was. "Eugene! Come dance with us!" She called.

Expecting the joyful face of her beau‚ Rapunzel was surprised to see the ex-thief's face covered in fear. "There's no time! We have to get back to the castle! Now!"

Her brows furrowed. "Why?" She gasped when he grabbed her arm‚ pulling her through the large throng of people. "Eugene‚ what's going on?"

"Go back to your homes!" A nearby guard yelled. "Lock your doors and grab a weapon!"

Rapunzel was about to open her mouth to question Eugene further—when it sounded. A screeching‚ hollow roar that sent shivers down her spine. And not the kind that are warm and comforting. No, the horrified, frightful kind that felt like spiders were crawling into her veins and biting at her flesh, only to leave their rotten venom sizzling inside her gut.

The people around her began to scream in horror‚ their bodies practically climbing over one another to get off the once happy street.

"W-What's happening?" Rapunzel trembled, turning to try and find the source of that bone-shaking noise.

"Vikings."

* * *

Houses were burning, people were screaming and the smell of fear and anguish weighed heavy in the foggy air. He stared down through his helmet‚ over the crumbling kingdom, and frowned—shaking his head to brush off the guilt that raced up his spine.

_I am a Viking._ He repeated, over and over again under his breath. _I am a Viking._

With his adrenaline pumping, Hiccup steered Toothless to sweep over a nearby home. The dragon's claws dug into the cobblestone roof and swiftly pulled apart the foundation with an ear-splitting crash. He watched as it began to fall apart, a small family of four running out just in time before the entire structure fell apart.

He steered Toothless to land, the beast scaring off a group of people who had begun to crowd around the broken home‚ and pulled out a large bag, running into the ruins to grab anything of value. He could hear the sound of another dragon's roar filling the afternoon air. The screams began to grow.

"_Alright, Toothless_," Hiccup grunted, stuffing a golden necklace and a few knick knacks into the pouch. "_Let's go, buddy_."

Jumping over the dragon's back‚ the two of them soared through the air‚ landing beside a barn to see what they could find inside.

Hiccup smiled when Toothless caught sight of a few farm animals‚ sticking out his tongue and jumping forward for a taste—

But the mirth left him the moment he heard the sound of a sobbing woman‚ followed by a few leers spoken in his own tongue.

His heart skipped a beat when a shrill scream ripped through the air.

Hiccup had heard stories of other Viking clans partaking in this sick sort of play‚ but he never imagined his own people would stoop to such a level. It had his blood boiling and his stomach twisting in disgust.

Hoping he was wrong with his assumptions‚ Hiccup moved toward the voices, but it was even clearer when he stepped into the barn‚ his eyes widening in disbelief.

There were two Vikings kneeling beside her—laughing and sneering as they held the girl down with one hand, squeezing and pinching her chest with another. The third Viking was between her legs, spreading them around him even though she tried to keep them closed. The sound of her sobs further ignited an anger inside him that had his blood roaring through his ears.

"_What are you doing!_" he yelled‚ startling the three.

"Hiccup!" the Viking between her legs yelped‚ scurrying off her trembling body with his hands held out in front of him.

* * *

She had stopped crying‚ had stopped screaming—she'd stilled when she heard the stern sound of the man's voice.

Beyond all conscious thought, beyond all sanity, she knew he would not let them hurt her.

Rapunzel didn't understand any of what they'd said but she could hear and see the fury in the new man's voice and posture. And she was filled with an overwhelming relief when the Viking‚ who had been between her legs‚ ran from the room.

The other two Viking released her immediately, staring up at the man in fear.

"_Get off of her‚"_ he hissed‚ sending them scurrying away.

Rapunzel knew he would hurt her now, but she didn't know what he do after—the sounds of cries echoed through the thin barn walls from the people she'd grown to love. She didn't have any screams left, her throat was raw and her heart was heavy.

So when he reached down to her, she did nothing more than gasp in surprise, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"_Please, cover yourself._" He told her, his eyes struggling to leave her round breasts. He could tell from her furrowed brows that she didn't know what he'd said and he flushed in embarrassment before grabbing the front of her dress and pulling it over her chest. It fell back down, exposing them once more, but she understood what he wanted and pulled her arm through a sleeve.

She watched him pull off his helmet‚ running a hand up and down his face with a deep sigh.

Her eyes wandered, cataloging his features and clothing with some curiosity. He appeared to be a year or two older than herself, his body lean and rangy with long legs and arms, the limbs well rounded with muscles‚ showing that he'd done a great deal of climbing or heavy work. His head was topped with thick brown hair that curled around his face with two braids behind his ear. The ends were ragged‚ as if cut with a blunt knife.

The man's face was freckled and his body was covered in the most remarkable armor Rapunzel had ever seen, consisting of a multitude of different straps and buckles, all interwoven to provide a multiple of things such as a compass and dagger. But what really caught her attention was his left leg‚ that is‚ what was left of it—his foot replaced with a metal contraption that seemed to work just as well as flesh.

Her eyes roamed up his torso and reached his face, her lips parting in a small gasp as she found herself mesmerized by a pair of the most beautiful green eyes she'd ever seen on a male face. Above the thinly lashed eyes were straight dark brows, and below was an even nose and lips. There was a scar here and there‚ his teeth a bit crooked and gapped‚ but she found these flaws alluring.

_He's so different from‚ Eugene_. She thought to herself.

Where her courter of three months was practically perfect looking‚ with his pretty face and perfect white teeth . . . there was something so real about this man in front of her. His hardships were branded in his skin and the way he moved—and it hypnotized her.

She quickly shook herself.

Eugene and she had been separated on their way to the castle‚ too many people pushing and pulling them away from one another. He had yelled for Rapunzel to meet at her home's gate‚ but when she'd tried to find her way through the frightened villagers‚ a trio of Vikings had grabbed her.

Her body shivered in disgust‚ pushing the thoughts from her mind.

Just moments ago this man's people were trying to force themselves on her. Not even a half an hour ago she was with the man that she'd fallen in love with and here she was‚ admiring a Viking who'd probably taken part in burning down her parent's kingdom.

She carefully watched as he crouched down in front of her‚ his hand held out to help her to her feet.

"_Come on_," he said softly. "_I won't hurt you._" He could see she was tempted but her fear overruled her still. "_It's all right_," Hiccup said. "_There's nothing to be afraid of_."

Rapunzel was inquisitive and a part of her was desperate to move forward. She didn't understand what he was saying but his words were soft and gentle‚ even though the language he spoke was harsh in pronunciation.

So summoning her courage, she slowly began to uncurl from her protective ball.

"_Come on,_" he pushed gently. It was almost like he was trying to beckon over a frightened animal.

She slowly crawled towards him, ready to pull back if she had to. But she found her body relaxing the moment her hand met his‚ a warm chill running down her spine.

When they stepped out of the barn they were confronted with the sight of a Viking and Palace Guard in a middle of grueling battle. Hiccup looked down when he heard her gasp‚ the princess's face covered in horror when the Viking's Axe hit the guard in the stomach. She covered her face with her hands and turned to him—tears dripping against his amour from where she was pressed against him.

She was so small, tiny even, the top of her head barely reaching his shoulder. Unsure what it was he felt when her body shook against his, Hiccup gently grabbed her arm and walked past the dying man. She didn't turn around to see what caused his screams to abruptly stop, she didn't have to. She knew he was dead.

* * *

The further he took her the more destruction there was, dead bodies of men and the cries of women and children were everywhere. She stared helplessly at the people she had grown to love bending over the bodies of their lifeless fathers and brothers, wishing there was something she could do other than pass them. But there was nothing, even she knew she was living on borrowed time.

Hiccup sighed in relief when he saw Toothless‚ the dragon waiting patiently by the water with the other colorful creatures‚ all of them waiting for their riders. The rest of his clan members were saddling up to leave‚ taking their time since the Kingdom behind them posed no threat. He began to move towards his best friend before his father's voice called to him.

"_Hiccup‚ there you ar—_"

The Viking Chief cut off‚ his eyes zeroing in on the girl at Hiccup's side. He studied her in disbelief.

She was very small and fragile looking, with large green eyes that dripped of distress‚ yet somehow held a hint of unsolicited curiosity. Braided, ankle length brown hair framed her beautiful face that was as fresh as a springtime raindrop and the Viking Chief felt his heart skip a beat as he studied the familiar features.

_She looks exactly like . . ._ Stoick could see her chest rising and falling frantically under the cover of her ripped dress and he found himself whispering in disbelief, "_Who is this?_"

"_I don't know_‚" Hiccup stared at his father‚ confused by the sudden change in his demeanor. "_I'm going to help her find her family though,_" He began to lead the girl forward but was stopped by his father's hand on his chest.

"_Wait,_" Stoick breathed‚ his eyes never leaving Rapunzel's.

"_Are you alright‚ Dad?_"

"_I . . ._" He shook his head‚ brows furrowing. "_She looks . . ._"

"Hiccup!"

The dragon rider turned at the sound of his name‚ smiling when he caught sight of a pretty blonde. "Astrid!"

"_Where have you_—"His girlfriend cut herself off when she caught sight of Rapunzel holding tight to Hiccup's arm. Her eyes narrowed, "Who's she?" She grunted.

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply but his father quickly cut in, "Astrid‚ _I need to speak to my son_." When the blonde didn't move‚ Stoick spoke again, this time with more force. "_Alone_."

Astrid looked offended but did as her Chief requested—nodding and walking off not too far away from the conversation.

Stoick stared at the girl‚ his eyes sometimes shifting between her and Hiccup. He'd made up his mind the moment he laid eyes on her‚ though he knew it wasn't a good idea and quite possibly dangerous . . . but, but the thought of letting her slip though his fingertips was something he couldn't let happen. He took a deep breath.

"_You are twenty summers‚ Hiccup. You need a woman and a family to call your own._" Stoick commented, his eyes narrowing in seriousness.

Hiccup sighed, "_I know‚ Dad. And I'll ask her soon_—"

"_I'm not talking about‚ Astrid_."

Hiccup just stood and stared stupidly at his father‚ the words slowly processing in his head. He couldn't for the life of him work out what was going on. "_What do you mean?_"

Stoick nodded to the girl at his side. "_She's a beauty‚ don't you think?_"

Hiccup shrugged‚ his cheeks flushing. He wouldn't admit it‚ especially with Astrid standing so close by‚ but she really was beautiful. Chin tucked, a heart-shaped face was turned to him. The longest lashes he'd seen in his life nestled were against high cheeks and a tiny nose was complimented by perfect bow lips. Her features rolled pleasingly into a masterpiece that was almost too inhumanly beautiful to be human.

Her small hands still griped at his bicep‚ body hidden behind him.

"_She would make a fitting bride_." Stoick continued. "_Unite this kingdom with a fierce ally_."

Hiccup's brows furrowed in confusion. "_What are you saying?_"

A few moments of silence filled the cold air‚ the father and son staring carefully at one another. It only took another moment for realization to slowly overcome him and it caused his hands to curl into furious fists.

"_Are you insane?_" The words left Hiccup's mouth before he could stop them. Him‚ marry some girl he'd just met! The idea was ludicrous!

"_No_." Stoick snapped, his eyes narrowing to slits, a sure sign he was angry. "_I have made my decision and my words will be written in stone. Marry you shall, Hiccup_."

"_B-But‚ Dad! What about‚ Astrid!_"

"_She'll get over it_."

"_What about her?_" He gestured to the girl‚ who watched their argument with round, inquisitive eyes. "_Doesn't she get a say in the matter?_"

"_Trust me‚ we're probably saving her from a lesser fate with a man as old as your grandfather_."

"_So‚ this is what I am? A bargaining chip? A tool for an alliance?_" Hiccup spat unable to hold his anger back. "_We don't even know her! She probably has a family waiting or her right now! You can't force—_"

"_I know what I'm doing‚ Hiccup_."

"_But‚ Dad!_"

"_I said I know what I'm doing!_" A chilling breeze danced across the father and son, the cold air causing their noses to tingle and their breath appear white. "_She . . . she looks exactly like . . ._" Stoick began again‚ his voice a whisper.

"_Stoick‚ we better get going!_" Gobber called from a few feet away.

"_She'll ride with you_," Stoick stated‚ turning to saddle up.

"_Da_—"

"_For once‚ Hiccup‚ do as I say_."

* * *

Hiccup noticed that she'd stopped resisting, that is, until she saw the dragons. She hastily tried to stop walking and dug her heels into the ground. Her resistance was nothing more than an irritation and he eventually wrapped his arm around her and lifted her off the ground so she couldn't move.

He held her loosely against him as he spoke with Toothless, but looked down when she began to press herself closer, her small hands grasping his arm. He turned to see a group of younger Vikings leering at her, laughing and pointing at her frightened appearance.

"_You should already be saddled_." Hiccup spoke in a clear, firm voice—making them recoil and turn away. He momentarily met Astrid's eyes but quickly turned away, the guilt inside him overwhelming at the sight of sadness swimming in her icy gaze. He mounted his dragon, which was as dark as the midnight sky, and pulled Rapunzel with him, holding her against his chest so she wouldn't fall. His jaw locked when he realized she was shaking.

* * *

Rapunzel had stopped fighting, there was no point anymore. Her home was destroyed and she couldn't find her parents or Eugene. And even if she did escape his grasp she wouldn't get far—the massive Viking from before seemed very insistent to take her away and the very sight of his hulking frame caused a shot of fear to zip her spine.

But, what scared her the most, was not knowing what they were going to do to her or how much pain he would inflict upon her—and so she stilled, not daring to object or cry. It wasn't until she sat in front of him‚ on the dragon, a terrifying beast with green, cat-like eyes, that she let her tears silently fall—knowing there was no hope for her.

* * *

_please, read!_

_it has always bothered me that __flynn__ was the one who cut off __rapunzel's__ hair. she lived her entire life based on the decisions that mother __gothel__ made for her. cutting her hair should have been __rapunzel's__ defining moment as a character, __signifying__ her liberation from __gothel__. i felt a bit cheated that even the decision to abandon her old life was made for without her consent. also, in the time period that __rapunzel__ lives in, it was considered a form of punishment for a woman's hair to be that short. _

_so, with that being said, __i've__ decided to change a few things with the tangled plot. __instead__ of __flynn__ cutting __rapunzel's__ hair, she cut her own and, since her whole life was spent with hair longer then the great wall of __china__, i think it sounds about right that she'd want to keep it pretty long. so instead of being cropped to her chin, her hair will fall to her ankles._

_this story will start a month or two after tangled and a few months before __httyd__ 2. __rapunzel__ is eighteen and hiccup is twenty (he actually is twenty in __httyd__ 2, look it up!) __i'm going to make everything as realistic as possible. back when vikings were at large, it wasn't a surprise for them to raid __villages__ and since they have the __advantage__ of dragons on their side, it wouldn't be difficult for them to raid a kingdom like, corona. _

_(i mean seriously, if a horse and some thugs can take down their guards . . . o_O)_

_the idea for this story came from when i was checking out pictures of the new __httyd__ movie. after catching a picture of __hiccup's__ mother, i noticed the __resemblance__ between her and __rapunzel__. brown hair, green eyes, freckles, etc. i won't say anymore, so not to give away the plot, but there is a __resemblance__. _

_and one last thing, characters may be a bit __occ__. hiccup will be a bit darker and __rapunzel__ will still be trying to find herself. i just never understood how a girl who spent all her eighteen years of her life in a small room with a crazy "mother" could recover that quickly. i mean, seriously, you would have some serious social and confidence issues. but that's just me . . . _

_anyways, enough of my __unintelligible__ ramblings! if you read all this, you'll be able to understand the story better so kudos to you for being patient. hope you enjoy!_

_/and no, Stoick doesn't feel physically attracted to Rapunzel, she just reminds him of someone he once loved./_

_review! _


	2. Chapter Two

The Kingdom of Corona was getting smaller and smaller by the second, clouds starting to obscure the details as they rose higher still. Feeling her head swirl with vertigo, Rapunzel squeezed her eyes shut and hung on, the man's arm keeping her tight against his body.

As time went on‚ Rapunzel slowly lifted her head and was momentarily entranced by the multitude of colors swirling around them, the heavens punctuated with huge sprawling ribbons of the sunset, their brightness only fractionally dimmed by the multicolored gas clouds surrounding them. Wiping the leftover tears from her cheeks‚ the stolen princess took a few calming breaths‚ her heart still beating frantically.

They rode for hours and hours‚ until the sun had set and the once blue sky turned as black as coal and soon‚ her initial terror gave way to curious wonder, her stiff face relaxing into a small smile.

They were now flying leisurely above a body of water in which the stars shone as in a mirror. The dragon's wings caressed the surface‚ making the image ripple and break apart before tugging the two riders upwards towards the clouds‚ becoming invisible in the sky above their heads.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the earthy scent around her‚ her smile widening just so.

The rider behind Rapunzel muttered to the dragon and in moments they were falling head first toward the forest below. She let out a squeak and pinched her eyes shut‚ hands frantically moving to hold onto the arm wrapped around her waist. Her hair whipped around her face‚ legs scrambling for some sort of footing. The man's arm tightened.

In another breath they landed on the forest floor‚ now accompanied by dozens of different dragons. She was awed by all the different shapes and colors the beasts possessed and her fingers inched to dance across their scaly skin.

The Vikings had set-up a camp, a small one without much shelter‚ but a warm fire in the middle. There was only around seven tents, and even before Hiccup pulled her off of the dragon she knew one was his; she knew from the way the Vikings watched him‚ with awe and respect‚ that he was somewhat of a leader.

Hiccup's eyes scanned the camp‚ pulling off his helmet and narrowing his eyes when his father moved toward him and the girl.

"_Good fly?_" The Chief asked‚ his eyes moving between him and her.

Hiccup only shrugged and moved forward‚ momentarily surprised when the girl scurried up to follow him. Her legs looked to be a bit wobbly from the flight but she held herself‚ grasping his arm once again for balance.

"_She seems to like you_." Stoick commented.

Hiccup ignored his father‚ knowing the only reason she followed was because she was frightened. His eyes drifted down for a moment‚ studying her wide-eyed expression of dread before turning to pull her forward.

Rapunzel walked close behind‚ eyes widening further when they passed through the many Vikings. She noticed their were very few women in the camp. The rest were massive men and a small group of adolescent boys‚ who sat on the right side of the fire. When she passed‚ they began to holler and hoot‚ snickering and giving her leery grins—she didn't like them the most.

* * *

Leading her to one of the smaller tents‚ Hiccup opened the loose flap and watched as she scurried inside‚ momentarily looking behind himself to see his father still watching them closely.

He grunted in annoyance and followed the girl‚ letting the flap flutter shut. Throwing his helmet to the side of the room‚ Hiccup ran a hand through his hair — glaring at the ground.

His head was in a battle with itself. Images flashed through his mind of his tribe destroying what once was a prosperous kingdom‚ the bodies of their men littering the cobble streets. Of Astrid and the look of betrayal in her blue eyes. Of the girl, frightened and curled in the corner of his tent. The girl he had to marry. Inside he was falling apart, all the little pieces being pulverized further with each heartbeat. It was an odd sensation — kind of like trundling downhill in a deep rut in the road. He wanted things to go back to the way it'd been that morning; back to the way it should be.

Hiccup let out another sigh as he pulled off his armor‚ leaving him in a green wool tunic and brown trousers. He left his right boot on.

Huge green eyes watched him carefully, soulful and tender, and he turned to met them. They overtook her face like a child's, but with the presence of a woman and the magnetism of something more still.

She blinked slowly, freeing him from their bewitching spell and Hiccup drew in the deep breath.

"_I'm going to get food_." He finally muttered and her head tipped fluidly to the side as delicate brows pushed together, making her look both concerned and confused. "_Food_‚" he tried again‚ pretending to take a bite out of a chicken leg. He chewed on the air obnoxiously.

She smiled and flowed forward, somehow graceful on hands and knees. Her hair slipped heavily over one shoulder, revealing the lissome curve of her back and hip. He was struck so soundly with the need to run his palm over the gentle swell that the impact left its mark on his cheek with stinging heat. Disgusted with himself, Hiccup tore his eyes away. He slowly began to move out of the tent‚ but she noticed‚ a small sound breaking through the silence.

Those sensitive brows knit as she tipped her head to the other side but instead of making her pause it just seemed to propel her forward faster. In the next instant she was pushing off the furs with the heels of her hands and leaning forward. "No," she begged, stilling him.

He looked down at her, knowing that word, seeing from the way she clenched her jaw she was trying not to cry. "No," she said softly again. "Please‚ don't go."

A hands reached up to him and Hiccup quickly took a step back.

"_I'll . . ._" he turned and opened the flap‚ looking back to mutter. "_I'll be back soon_."

Hiccup quickly filled a plate and dug in, sullen and silent. Every once in a while he'd glance up from his food to catch Astrid glaring a million things at him across the fire. He averted his eyes. Finishing as fast as he could‚ he made another plate‚ moving back to his tent without looking back.

* * *

Rapunzel stared at the top of the tent‚ her stomach full and body relaxed in the soft furs below her skin.

Today had been more then overwhelming: she'd been taken from home‚ watched her parent's kingdom fall to ruin. She'd ridden a dragon and her captors couldn't speak the same language as her. She was surprised that, given the laundry list of today, it was this last fact that bothered her the most.

She turned to see the man lying on his back as he breathed deeply, his eyes staring at the top of the tent just like her, not knowing what he was thinking.

"What is your name?" she asked him softly after several moments of silence. He looked over to her with questioning eyes and she thought of how to make him understand.

She sat up and pointed to herself. "Rapunzel," she said slowly. He sat up and stared at her with intent startlement so she pointed to herself again; "Rapunzel," she said again.

"Rapunzel," he repeated, tasting her name on his tongue.

She nodded‚ smiling softly, and then put her hand on his chest and waited. He looked down at her hand and then at her. He was reluctant and uncomfortable, and he didn't know why she effected him this way. "Hiccup," he said at last, looking at her briefly before laying on his side‚ turned away from her.

It was short and curious sounding and Rapunzel found that it suited him. "Hiccup," she said softly as she laid back down, gathering the fur blankets in her arms as she nestled down.

She stared at the back of his head‚ her breathing growing heavier and heavier as she let her thoughts wander‚ after what felt like eternity‚ Rapunzel finally asked the question that has been weighing heavy on her mind. "You . . . you won't let them hurt me?"

Hiccup turned back to her‚ surprised to see her chin quivering. He didn't understand her but her eyes were desperate for an answer. Not knowing what the burning feeling in him was as he watched her stare up at him with her round eyes, he tried to put his thoughts together‚ his gaze never leaving hers.

She didn't know how to survive now, she didn't know how she was supposed to keep living.

Rapunzel jumped a little when he touched her arm, and he was left with that burning feeling‚ making him sick. "No," he told her.

It took her a moment before she realized what he said, and she turned to him baffled. He looked at her red eyes and the tears on her face. "No," he said again before slowly turning away once again.

She stared at him long after he fell asleep, her tears having ceased, and instead surprise filled their place — and a small piece of hope bloomed that she may survive this yet. She understood what he'd meant; he wouldn't let them hurt her. He would keep her safe.

Waiting until his breathing had deepened even further‚ Rapunzel slowly got up and made her way out of the tent‚ a curious smile gracing her lips as her bare feet met the forest floor.

* * *

The early morning sun dappled the first floor as it filtered through the overarching canopy of trees‚ the light of the sun breaking through the thin material of the tent.

Hiccup's eyes slowly slid open and he sat up‚ rubbing both hands up his face before shaking the sleep from his head. Still stretching‚ he turned to the girl —

His entire body jumped up‚ his eyes scanning the tent and his hands throwing the furs around‚ hoping that the girl's body was somehow hidden under the clutter. But he was met with the sight of nothing.

Throwing the tent open‚ Hiccup's eye scanned the camp; eyes wandering over the sleeping bodies of his tribe and adrenaline began to pump through his veins when he couldn't find her still. Had someone taken her? His mind wandered to the events of yesterday and his energy spiked.

_Did they take her to forest?_

Hiccup swiftly moved to Toothless‚ hoping to be able to find her from the air but as he neared the dragon‚ his breath hitched when he caught sight of long hair slipping out from underneath one of the Night Fury's wings. His brows furrowed and he took another step forward‚ his metal foot stepping on a branch and causing it to snap.

The dragon's eyes flew open and it only took him a moment to relax‚ his pupils going from thin slits to a round onyx. As if the dragon knew what he was thinking‚ he raised his wing . . .

And Hiccup's breath caught.

Rapunzel slept soundly beside the dragon‚ her entire being wrapped in a ethereal beauty that was almost inhuman. He watched as she was awoken by the the light of the sun‚ her eye fluttering open to reveal two emeralds that immediately set on him.

And then‚ she was moving.

Without a glance at Toothless, she took one tentative step and then another, her gazelle-light steps silent against the mossy ground.

Hiccup's heart stopped in his chest.

Dressed in only in a mute green gown‚ that was ripped at the chest, it revealed flawless ivory skin and the body of a dancer. She was on the short side for a girl and the epitome of willowy, with fine collar bones, small breasts, narrow hips and limbs that that were long and lithe. Her leaf-littered hair waved down her back, clear down to the tops of her feet. It swayed, slow and sensual, behind her as she moved.

If her beauty was inhuman, her movements were more so. Dainty hands splayed at her sides, each cautious step toward him was made with a delicate point of bare feet and then flowed into the next, like water made flesh.

For the life of him, he couldn't remember his name.

Her long dark lashes fluttered with a blink and her rosy mouth curved softly. Hiccup had no control of his face too answer. Her step quickened and she veritably danced the rest of the way. She stopped right in front of him, smiling freely like he was her favorite person in the world, and Hiccup crossed his arms in a desperate attempt to keep from pulling her closer.

Her head tipped smoothly to the side‚ "Hiccup." She sighed, her breath wafting sweet over his face.

Hiccup's eyes fluttered closed while his ears savored the sound and his mind carefully molded it into memory. Her voice was like moonlight: crystal tones with soft breathy edges.

Air flew from his lungs when he felt her petal-like skin grasp his hand‚ tugging him toward a lounging‚ Toothless.

She gently let him go and knelt in front of the dragon‚ her eyes staring straight into his. "Hiccup," she pointed and then put her hand on her breast‚ "Rapunzel." Finally‚ she rested a hand on his dragon‚ curious.

"Toothless‚" he replied‚ his lips buckling into a smile as his eyes washed over her excited face.

"Toothless‚" she giggled happily‚ stroking the dragon's face‚ her touch causing the Night Fury to watch her carefully.

Hiccup moved forward and hesitantly knelt beside her‚ showing her how to make the dragon feel good by scratching his midnight skin. She smiled excitedly and did as he showed her‚ her soft touch causing Toothless's eyes widen even further and his tail to wag.

It was at moment that he wished she could speak his tongue. He wanted to know why she slept next the Night Fury; she seemed so frightened of him yesterday‚ it didn't make sense. He especially wanted to know how she got Toothless to trust her so quickly.

His eyes wandered back to Rapunzel and he watched as she began to scratch under his friend's chin and it was at that moment he realized the direction of her hand. Before he could raise his hand in warning‚ her fingernails brushed that special spot under the dragon's neck‚ causing him to go limp.

With a squeak, she yanked her it back, horror inflating eyes stuck on her hand.

Hiccup chuckled and gently grabbed her trembling wrist in his own‚ leading it to the Night Fury's strong pulse. "_He's okay‚ _Rapunzel‚" he muttered‚ watching as she began to relax. "_Okay_‚" he emphasized slowly.

"_Okay?_" She asked in his tongue and the sound of it had a shiver running up his spine.

He nodded‚ "_Okay_."

Rapunzel turned to him with a smile so relieved and wide that he could help but burst into a round of laughter, which only grew when she joined in‚ and for a moment‚ all the troubles of yesterday left him. He let himself relax and enjoy the moment‚ enjoying the sound of her musical giggles —

Until he heard his name.

"Hiccup!" Astrid stood behind the two with her hands on her hips‚ a deep scowl on her pretty face. "_Can I speak with you for a moment?_"

* * *

"_Why's she still here‚ Hiccup?_" Astrid hissed from behind the shelter of trees‚ her whole form stiff.

"_Astrid . . ._"

"_What's wrong with you anyways, you seem sort of . . . skittish._" She moved closer and held a hand to his forehead, checking for a fever.

"_I'm fine, it's just,_" he let out a sigh, "_it's just been a long few days._" he finished. Astrid smiled lightly and ran her hand from his forehead back through his thick brown hair. She weaved her fingers firmly into the tresses and pulled him close, molding his lips to her own. Hiccup allowed her the sentiment before pulling back too quickly for Astrid's liking‚ guilt consuming him.

"_Well, okay. That's an alright start_‚" she whispered. Astrid placed her hands on his broadened shoulders, pulling him close to her body as she turned her head to the side and brought her lips to his yet again.

Hiccup brought his hands up to rest on her waist and returned the kiss with a minimal effort that he hoped she wouldn't notice. Astrid‚ who was thankfully fooled by his actions, pressed their bodies closer and shoved her tongue past his lips. It wasn't until she wrapped a strong leg around his remaining full one that he pulled away.

"_What's wrong? Did you hear someone coming?_" She asked breathlessly.

Hiccup ran a hand through his hair and shook his head‚ his eyes never leaving the forest floor. "_I'm sorry‚ Astrid. I can't do this to you_."

"_Do what? Hiccup‚ what's wrong?_"

"_I . . . that girl . . ._" He shuffled uncomfortably. "_I don't know how to say this._"

Astrid set a hand on her cocked hip. "_Hiccup‚ just tell me what's wrong._"

"_My Dad_‚" he paused once again‚ the guilt in his veins growing heavier and heavier by the second. "_He wants me and that girl . . . he wants us to marry._" He practically whispered the last of it.

Astrid snorted. "_Well‚ you told him no right? He's not really going to make you do it_‚" when Hiccup didn't answer immediately‚ she slowly uncrossed her arms‚ her face stiffening. "_Right?_"

Hiccup stared at the dirt floor below him‚ kicking at the moss that lay there. "_I'm sorry‚ Astrid_." he whispered. "_The look in his eyes; he's serious about this. You should've seen him —_"

"_So you're just going to marry her? Some girl you don't know?_" Her voice was rising with each word‚ her skin growing red. "_What about us‚ Hiccup? I thought‚ I thought it would be us!_"

His head snapped up. "_You really think I want this?_" He practically hissed. "_I would give anything for you to take her place!_"

"_Then show me! Show me you'd rather have me because it looked like the too of you were getting rather cozy back there!_"

"_She's scared—_"

"_She's going to ruin us!_"

"_Astrid . . ._" Hiccup began‚ but she cut him off.

"_No_‚" her voice sounded hollow and empty and he felt like he'd been punched in the gut. "_I'm going to pack up‚ have fun with your pretty little bride_."

"_Come on‚ Astrid‚ please_." When she turned Hiccup tried to pull her back but she shoved him. "_Astrid!_"

She didn't look back.

* * *

Hiccup stood in the same spot for what felt like eternity‚ his mind running through the last few days over and over again. He was tired and he wanted nothing more at that moment then to be back at Berk. With a deep breath he trudged out of the forest back to where Toothless and Rapunzel sat. He watched as she turned‚ the smile on her face slowly dropping when she caught sight of his expression.

She slowly stood‚ moving toward him with round‚ concerned eyes. "Hiccup‚ _okay?_" she whispered.

The Viking was surprised by her words but slowly nodded. "_Yeah_‚" he whispered back. "Hiccup‚ _okay_."

With a pastel smile, she brushed his bangs back out of his eyes as she looked into them. "_Okay_," she whispered again.

That gentle reassurance wrapped around his heart like a balm and it stuttered. Her palm slipped absently down and she grabbed his hand once again‚ leading him back to his dragon.

_x_

_a quick warning: _

_I won't be editing these chapters until I'm finished with the story so‚ sorry if there are mistakes. Anyways‚ thanks for all the amazing reviews! I hope you'll keepr eading!_


	3. Chapter Three

In front of them‚ an island began to take shape, the sun rising behind the tall peaks and leaving the Isle of Berk in a silhouette as Hiccup and Rapunzel approached through the air.

They got closer to the sun broached island mountain ranges that were flooding the sky with bright light, the ball of flame rising much quicker than you would expect, at least it seemed that way to Rapunzel's surprised gaze.

When they reached the tiny offshore island‚ the sun was already climbing to its zenith, its warmth reaching out to them and dispelling any lingering chill from their trip through the sky. Hiccup had drawn them up high enough to be able to look down on the gray island below, its rocky shore bordered by lush green forest, the trees growing tall and thickly together, hiding the ground from view. Deep valleys and soaring mountain peaks undulated along the spine of the island, occasional glimpses of bright ribbons water showing rivers and streams snaking across the slopes and flatlands as they flew past.

They landed with the other dragons in a flurry of color and Rapunzel watched with unashamed awe‚ her breath hitching and a small smile taking place on her plump lips.

Hiccup helped her off the Night Fury and gently set a hand on the small of her back‚ leading her through the crowds of Vikings hugging and kissing their families‚ smiles on their faces from the successful raid.

They were approaching a settlement, from what Rapunzel could see. Upon the grass and soil were several huts made of wood and carved with beautiful designs and artwork that took the likely-ness of dragons.

Viking women could be seen carrying baskets of sticks‚ furs and other perishables along a path leading to the landing, the produce left stacked neatly beside their respectful homes. Leaning a bit closer to Hiccup‚ she watched as muddy faced children leapt around the dirt in winter worn boots‚ two tiny dragons playful chasing them‚ much to their delight, gleefully shrieking when they'd gently nip their ankles. Further along the tribe, downstream of the landing, more female Vikings knelt on the rounded, rocky outcrop, piles of laundry beside them. The slap of the clothes being pounded clean on the rocks combined with the shrieks of the children and the singing of women filled the air and Rapunzel smiled at the domestic and very peaceful scene.

The creak of a boat being lowered drew her attention and she watched as a net was lowered over the side filled with cargo, the boxes wrapped in water proof oilskins to avoid spoiling the contents. She watched them unload three nets full before the men started to pull for the jetty, the small boat heavily laden in the water. On the shore several braves were rolling out large barrels, the lids sealed, towards the end of the pier ready to load them into the boat pulling alongside. Above and behind her the ship bustled with activity as the sailors reefed the sails and checked the ratlines for tangling before shimmying down the ropes to reach the deck and help with the cargo still to be sent ashore.

It was all a sight not uncommon on the Corona docks, but here in Berk it was unusual because of the people involved. Dirty skinned Vikings dressed in their fine robes of fur and intimidating armor‚ the warrior-like people attired as buccaneers with weapons worn openly and clothes well tattered from their rough life on the Isle.

"Rapunzel," The brunette tore her eyes away from the barnacle covered boats to find Hiccup surrounded by several Vikings—one being the large‚ intimidating one from before and another as short as Rapunzel but wider than two barrels‚ his face adorned with a thick orange beard and a helmet that looked a size too small.

She listened as the three of them conversed‚ the large man gesturing to her often and she warily moved closer to Hiccup‚ the other Vikings surrounding the trio looking her up and down with curiosity.

"My name is‚ Skamkel," The orange bearded man grunted to Rapunzel.

She looked at the Viking in shock when she realized he had spoken her language. "You . . . you can speak tongue?"

He nodded.

Hope and excitement burst through Rapunzel's veins and she took a step forward. "Could you ask why I'm here?" She asked. "I must get back to Corona immediately‚ my mother and father are probably worried sick."

She watched Skamkel snort and turn toward the large Viking beside Hiccup‚ translating what she said. He answered back immediately‚ his voice monstrous in the quiet air.

"Stoick said‚ you cannot leave. You will be wedding his son‚ Hiccup."

She looked up at Stoick seeing him waiting patiently for an answer and she turned back to the smaller Viking. "No‚ I . . ." she stuttered looking around her at all tribe people watching her. "I've already promised myself to another‚ I can't."

The Vikings laughed when that was translated‚ but a glare from Stoick had them all falling silent. "You don't have a choice," Skamkel told her darkly.

Rapunzel looked up at Hiccup not knowing what she was supposed to say, what she could say. She knew he would not take kindly to her saying she didn't want to marry him, saying that might even get her hurt. What she didn't know is why he'd been so kind to her‚ why he comforted her and let her stay at his side; but she didn't dare ask him. Instead she looked up at his green eyes and shook her head.

He turned fully to Stoick and she watched as the two them began to argue to one another. Hiccup's voice remained even‚ almost desperate while the large man began to yell‚ his voice firm. She did not understand their words but she knew from the fire in Stoick's eyes that he was serious, and she flinched every time he moved thinking he would strike her. Excitement swarmed through the Vikings at something he said, and she turned to Skamkel to translate after he'd finished.

He looked at her without pity, a gleam in his eye as he gave her Stoick's cruel words. "He said that choice is not yours. He is Chief‚ and if the Chief says you will marry his son‚ you will." She looked at the Viking with wide horrified eyes as he continued. "The wedding will take place in three days' time."

Hiccup did not smile, or sneer, when she looked up at him; only stared. There were tears in Rapunzel's eyes, those he expected, but he did not expect to see the hurt. Her voice was small and broken and he did not understand the few words she spoke. He turned with furrowed brows to Skamkel.

"_You would let them do this? She said_," the Viking translated, showing startled confusion.

Hiccup turned back to her‚ surprised to see her chin quivering. So shocked was he at learning she had been trusting him that much, that when she turned toward the pines of the forest and began to run‚ all he could was watch.

* * *

Rapunzel ran through the thick forest trees, branches whipping against her cheeks and pulling at her clothing, trying to halt her frantic movements.

_You don't have a choice . . . _

Her body pushed further and further away from the village, trying to block out her racing thoughts to focus on her heavy breathing. Memories of her life in the tower with Gothel began to flood through her mind, dripping into her membrane and pulling out memories she so desperately tried to hide and conceal, bringing her back to those moments of complete and utter isolation.

_You don't have a choice . . . _

She made it only a few more feet before she twisted her ankle in a hole. She heard a hollow pop and it dropped her, her body collapsing on soggy dirt and leaves. She attempted to drag herself forward, but was only able to scrape by on her elbows and knees—each movement sending a tremor of pain up her leg, reverberating throughout every bone in her body.

She gritted his teeth, trying to keep the tears at bay, grunting every time her ankle bumped into a branch or rock, but she eventually stopped beside a small stream—resting against the ground and closing her eyes, tears dripping past her lids and sliding down her cheeks.

All her life, Rapunzel was never able to have the option of choice. She would sit in her tower and do as her mother asked, never second guessing and never, _ever _disobeying. Like a doll, she sat and waited for something, anything to happen—waiting for her life to begin like in the story books she so desperately wished she could reside in.

But then . . . then one day, she ran away and got everything she'd ever desired: freedom, choice, a real family.

And now, it was being snatched away again.

_Little baby, hear my voice_

_I'm beside you, O maiden fair_

Her voice bounced against the forest trees in crystal tones as she softly sang, trying to calm her racing thoughts and forget about her aching foot. Rapunzel had come to find singing as an escape from reality. When she was alone, or frightened, or just sad and depressed at the world, she always found a friend in song—like someone was whispering to her and telling her everything would be alright.

_Our young Lady, grow and see_

_Your land, your own faithful land_

* * *

"Rapunzel?"

Hiccup broke through the trees with Toothless in tow, his eyes wide.

A voice, so achingly poignant and innocent in sound, drifted through his ears and caused his heart to jump against his rib cage and pull him closer. In an instant he knew, without a doubt, that he could fall into that voice and drown without regret as he'd never heard anything so lovely before. It was hypnotizing.

Taking a few steps closer, his eyes landed on Rapunzel—who lay in a crumpled mess against the ground.

"Rapunzel?"

At the sound of his voice, the girl immediately tried to push herself away, frantically kicking her left leg while the other lay there uselessly. But it was her face that had him moving before the image was processed by his brain:

She was in pain.

Whimpering, she whipped her head around as Hiccup's eyes fell on her swollen ankle. He immediately knelt down and studied the enflamed skin with furrowed brows, his palm smoothing up a long lithe calf to check for any other injuries and then, before he even realized what he was doing, he was gently squeezing and massaging the blood back, touching . . .

Skin.

Warm to his touch, petal-like—so incredibly soft, like silk that had been washed a trillion times.

Hiccup couldn't rip his eyes from the sight of his big hand caressing over her ivory skin, smoothing away the dirt that had so blasphemously profaned its perfection . . . but then, his brain made its big debut and Hiccup froze, sucking in a gasp through his teeth.

He yanked his hands back like he'd been burned while every cell in his body careened to a stop.

Behind him, Toothless let out a low grumble, causing the ground to vibrate, but he didn't notice. Slowly his eyes dragged up long lissome thighs to a thin body obscured by the spill of tangled cinnamon . . . and finally to arms scrunched up in front of her like she was cowering from a mortal blow.

Blinking, Hiccup scrabbled clumsily back.

His gaze washed over her—her head tipped fearfully into the space between her shoulder, hidden behind her ridiculously long hair.

His swallow squeaked in his throat. "Hey," he tried to whisper but it came out more like a rasp.

That chin tucked a little tighter and then turned incrementally toward him, peeking timidly from around the thick sable curtain. He found her slowly un-curling from her ball and now watching him from under her lashes.

Blinking, he moved an inch closer and offered her a soft smile. "_I'm not going to hurt you_, Rapunzel," he whispered.

Her head swayed again to the side, trying to understand the words. Unlike the crisp lupine mannerisms, her every move was liquid.

Hiccup wanted to reach out to her so badly, but if his life had taught him anything, it was patience. He shifted his legs and pulled his knees over to cross and, taking a deep breath, he released it slowly and tried to let the tension seep out of his aching shoulders—he still felt like he'd been run over by a Gronckle.

He took another deep breath, slowly asking, "_Okay?_"

She immediately shook her head and sniffed, looking down at her ankle, "No‚ _okay_."

Hiccup frowned and looked around, trying to figure out how to make her understand what he was about to say. He reached out a hand and made sure she was looking at his eyes, murmuring, "_Safe_." Her brows furrowed so he tried again. "_Safe,_ Rapunzel."

He moved closer and she flinched back, looking away and clenching her ripped dress.

"Rapunzel," he whispered again, his eyes locking onto her swollen ankle. She needed to have it checked. "Rapunzel, _okay._ _I want to help you_." He moved forward once again, "_Okay_."

Hiccup noticed her body begin to relax and moved even closer until he was at her side, "_Okay,_ Rapunzel. _Safe._"

Emerald eyes locked with his in a show of trust that made his heart ache and she slowly, ever so slowly leaned into his shoulder.

He wrapped her in his arms and bit his lip as he stood easily to his feet, breath hitching. She felt amazing in his arms. Small and delicate and warm, melting against his chest like she wanted to be there.

Carrying her bridal style toward Toothless, he hiked her up a little higher and she turned into his neck, panting in quiet anxiety over his skin. He could feel her body subtly trembling but she trusted him to take care of her, trusting he won't let her get hurt . . .

Hiccup had never felt so important in all his life.

* * *

_ehhhhh . . . review if you like_


End file.
